Tani
__TOC__ thumb|[[Chiak, ein Tiger als Reittier, der (wie vielleicht alle Tiger der Keni der Tigergöttin Pura nahesteht.]] English Description Tani is a character from the RPG on the Myra-Forum. Self-Description Tani The Khansim, the storm of the desert Zun howled around the carawanserai Sela for three days. The wooden window shops were additionally sealed with cloths. Nevertheless the dust crept by the tiny cracks and covered gradually everything with a fine, grey layer, stuck the eyes of the travelers together, crept them in nose and mouth and made the breathing an agony. They deemed themselves lucky nevertheless. In the free desert humans die within hours. It is said not in vain that the Khansim tears human and animal the meat from the bones. Something scratchedat the door, almost over-sounded from howling of the storm. Fearfully the travelers looked themselves on. Spirits and daemons, says one rage in the Khansim. Then outside something struck against the door. It sprung off a gap, made the storm howl louder and let in a dust cloud. Then the door was completely pushed open. A cat, large as a horse squeezed itself into the chamber. In the muzzle the body of a human. The cat wore stripes like a tiger, but in blue and gold. With remainders of a saddle and hung with torn saddle bags it was obviously a tame animal, despite of a muzzle ofsharp tooth, despite of the sharp claws. The skin coverd with dust, the body many times wounded. It put the human on the soil carefully. A woman, done with a torn cloth, more dead than alive. One closed the door, one got water for human and cat, two put the woman on a table and cared for her wounds. Two deep cuts on the back, symmetrically,easily swung from the shoulders to the hip. The storm ended. The cat recovered and soon the woman, too. Her name is Tani. She is small, only five foot large, darkly burned by the Zun. Her hair and eyes are black, her movements speedy and skillfully like a dancer or a warrior. Her voice is young, but her face curved like an old woman. She rides the cat like a horse and hires herself for some moons as a caravan guide. From her wages she buys two swords. As her caravan is attacked by robbers she kills two of them, the cat kills two more. In the Khansim she loses only one camel and no rider. She never talks about her previous life. Deutsche Beschreibung Tani ist eine der Charaktere im Forumsrollenspiel auf Karcanon. Sie stammt aus Kezunsea. Selbstvorstellung TANI thumb|300px|right|Tani (right) and Shinigami (left) Die Keni Wir Keni sind Menschen und stammen aus dem Heimatland Keni in der Schattenzone. Als zu Allumedddon die Schattenzone zerbrach und die Heimatländer stürzten waren die Götter Anur und Pura unsere Retter. Er sprach Worte der Macht und leitete viele uns auf unseren Tieren im Tigersprung sicher zu Boden. Andere blieben zurück und wir wissen nicht, was aus ihnen wurde. Die Tiger Ehe die Schattenzone zerbrach kamen die Tiger als Boten Puras in unser Heimatland. Es sind kluge Tiere, groß genug um darauf zu reiten und wehrhaft, um mit ihnen in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ihr Fell ist gestreift und eine Farbe ist stets Gold. Die zweite aber kann ein strahlendes Malachitgrün, ein irisierendes Azurblau, das glänzende Lila des Amethystes oder ein schimmerndes Rubinrot sein. Burg Kenini Mit unseren Tigern landeten wir in einer weglosen Sandwüste. Gepeinigt vom brennenden Sonnenlicht, von Durst und Hunger, entschieden wir zu den fernen Bergen aufzubrechen, die wir am Phialaehorizont sehen konnten. Eine qualvolle Woche ritten wir durch die Wüste. Am Fuße der Berge entdeckten wir ein breites Tal, dass wir durch eine Quermauer versperrt fanden. Eine Mauer, hundert Schritt senkrecht aufragend, einen kunstvollen Bogen von Berg zu Berg schlagend. Ein Wunder, gebaut von Elven zu Urzeiten und trotz seines Alters neu, als ob die Bauleute es erst am Vortag vollendet hätten . Dank des Klettergeschicks der Tiger konnten wir die Bergflanke erklimmen. Jenseits der Mauer erreichten wir einen rettenden See, welcher von der Mauer aufgestaut wurde. Auf der Mauer errichteten wir Burg Kenini. Die Krieger Anurs und Puras Wir dankten unseren Göttern für unsere Rettung und weihten ihnen unsere Burg und unser Volk. Wir hatten in der Schattenzone gekämpft und so entschieden wir uns für den Kampf als Dienst an Anur und Pura. Als Waffen wählten wir Klugheit und Geschick vor Überzahl und Stärke. Viele von uns zogen in die Wüste hinaus und vollbrachten große Taten in den finsteren Zeiten, die Allumeddon folgten. Viele kehrten nicht heim und unsere Zahl schwand. Neun Krieger lebten zuletzt noch auf Burg Kenini. Wir entschieden Kenini zu verlassen, um Menschen zu finden um die Zahl der Keni zu mehren. Tani Seit drei Tagen toste der Khansim, der Staubsturm der Wüste Zun um die Karawanserei Sela. Die hölzernen Fensterläden waren verrammelt und zusätzlich mit Tüchern abgedichtet. Trotzdem kroch der Staub durch die winzigen Ritzen und bedeckte allmählich alles mit einer feinen, grauen Puderschicht, verklebte den Reisenden die Augen, kroch ihnen in Nase und Mund und machte das Atmen zur Qual. Dennoch schätzten sie sich glücklich. In der freien Wüste stirbt der Mensch binnen Stunden. Nicht umsonst heißt es, dass der Khansim Mensch und Tier das Fleisch von den Knochen reißt. Etwas kratzte an der Tür, beinahe übertönt vom Heulen des Sturms. Ängstlich blickten sich die Reisenden an. Geister und Dämonen, sagt man wüten im Khansim. Dann schlug außen etwas gegen die Tür, dass sie einen Spalt lossprang, der Sturm lauter heulte und eine dichte Staubwolke eindrang. Dann wurde die Tür komplett aufgedrückt. Eine Katze, groß wie ein Pferd zwängte sich in die Kammer. Im Maul den Körper eines Menschen. Die Katze gestreift wie ein Tiger, doch in Blau und Gold. Mit Resten eines Sattels und zerrissenen Packtaschen behangen, offensichtlich ein gezähmtes Tier, trotz des zähnestarrenden Maules, trotz der scharfen Krallen. Das Fell voller Staub, der Körper mit Wunden übersäht. Sie legte behutsam den Menschen auf den Boden. Eine Frau, angetan mit einem zerrissenen Wickeltuch, mehr tot als lebendig, gezeichnet vom Sturm. Einer machte die Tür zu, einer holte Wasser für Mensch und Katze, zwei legten die Frau auf einen Tisch und versorgten ihre Wunden. Zwei tiefe Schnitte auf dem Rücken, symmetrisch, leicht geschwungen von den Schulterblättern bis zur Hüfte verlaufend. Der Sturm hat geendet. Die Katze ist gesundet und bald auch die Frau. Ihr Name ist Tani. Sie ist klein, nur fünf Fuß groß, dunkel gebrannt und zäh gedörrt von der Zun. Ihre Haare und ihre Augen sind schwarz, ihre Bewegungen flink und geschickt wie die einer Tänzerin oder Kriegerin. Ihre Stimme ist jung, doch ihr Gesicht zerfurcht wie das einer alten Frau. Sie reitet die Katze wie ein Pferd und verdingt sich für einige Monde als Karawanenführerin. Von ihrem Lohn kauft sie sich zwei Degen. Als ihre Karawane von Räubern angegriffen wird, tötet sie zwei, ihre Katze zwei weitere. Im Khansim verliert sie nur ein Kamel und keinen Reiter. Über ihr Leben vorher hat sie nie geredet. Tanis Weisheiten, häufig das Leben in der Wüste, die besondere Kultur der Keni und ihre Götter Anur und Pura thematisierend, sind unter der Überschrift "Tani sagt" gesammelt. Category:Myra-DE Category:Myra Category:Karcanon Category:Personen Category:Abenteuer in Myra Kategorie:Myra-EN Kategorie:Bebildert Kategorie:Illustrated